


Hugs Heal All

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: Isak and Even have an argument, so obviously they hug it out the next day like the soft boyfriends they are.akaThis is pure fluff.





	Hugs Heal All

“Okay, bye. I love you,” Isak mumbled.

“I love you, too,” Even responded. 

Both of their tones were lacking in affection, the result of their rather heated argument that occurred the night before, but the sentiment still rang true. 

Even was especially a stickler for making sure they always parted ways with an ‘I love you’ because one could never be too sure if it might be the last time. It was kind of morbid, he could admit, but he appreciated Isak’s acceptance of it all the same. 

Even pursed his lips, hovering uncertainly by the door of their apartment, then turned to grab his jacket to leave. He didn’t get far though, because Isak huffed and reached out to grab his arm.

“Hey,” Isak said as he pulled Even in, wrapping his arms around Even’s back, clinging tightly. 

Even still didn’t miss the disgruntled pout on Isak’s face, though.

Isak nuzzled at him a bit until he was comfy, his arms nestled snugly around the dip in Even’s back, his cheek smushed into Even’s shoulder. 

Even’s heart fluttered. He liked that even if things were strained between them, Isak usually still demanded physical contact in the form of cuddles or hugs, and Even was always willing to oblige. 

He looped his arms around Isak’s shoulders and tilted his head against Isak’s, letting out a relieved sigh as the beginnings of a tired smile tugged at his lips. 

They stood like that, simply holding each other, until Even turned his head to press a delicate kiss to the top of Isak’s head.

Isak responded with a few grumpy murmurs before he leaned back in Even’s arms. Even did his best to hide his grin at Isak’s adorably furrowed brows and still pouting bottom lip, but clearly he wasn’t very successful because the furrow only deepened.

Even tilted his head and raised his own brows in his patented ‘don’t be mad, look how cute I am, you can’t be mad at this face’ face, at which Isak rolled his eyes, but lifted his chin in silent demand for a kiss.

Trading quick but tender pecks, Even felt Isak’s muscles relax. That made Even realize he was holding tension in his own muscles, so he took a deep, cleansing breath and released the tension along with his breath. 

He hated fighting with Isak. Well, he hated fighting with anyone, confrontation was not his thing, but he especially hated fighting with Isak. But, he knew that arguments were inevitable, especially when two people lived together and in such close quarters, so there wasn’t much that could be done to avoid it completely. 

He wasn’t even sure what they’d fought about. It was one of those situations where they’d had a long day the day before, so they were both tired and cranky by the time they got back home. Then Isak had asked Even to go put his laundry in the dryer, which Even had been planning to do anyway, but because his patience had been worn thin from his long day, he snapped about Isak always nagging him, which then prompted Isak to make a snippy remark of his own. Things seemed to devolve into chaos from there and, in the end, they stood across from each other in their tiny kitchen, breathless, the air in the room charged. 

They had gone about the rest of their evening in silence, only muttering their goodnights and I love you’s before they went to bed. Even knew that neither of them had gotten much sleep, and he hated that he’d felt like he couldn’t roll over and cuddle Isak until they both drifted off. 

Isak pressed one last lingering peck to Even’s lips and leaned back in his arms again, looking much more serene, the furrow between his brows smoothed out.

“I’m sorry for being a jackass.”

Even huffed out a laugh, “I’m sorry, too. I shouldn’t have flown off the handle like that. You didn’t deserve it and I’m going to try to be better about that in the future.”

Isak nodded, “Me too. Fighting with you sucks.”

“I can definitely think of more fun things for us to do,” Even said as he ran his fingers through Isak’s hair and cupped his cheek.

“Hm,” Isak smirked, “I bet you can.”

Even wiggled his eyebrows dramatically, knowing it would make Isak laugh. He wasn’t wrong, Isak immediately scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he let a big smile overtake his face before he tucked it back into the space between Even’s shoulder and neck. His breath tickled against Even’s neck, and Even kissed his hair again and nuzzled into the soft, fluffy curls he loved so much.

“As much as it pains me to break up the cuddle fest, I’m officially late for work now,” Even whispered.

Isak sighed and pulled away, “Okaaay, go. Leave me here all by myself to be bored out of my mind, wondering why my boyfriend would rather serve coffee to strangers than lay in our bed and make out.”

“Someone has to support your spending habits. Snapbacks don’t grow on trees.”

“Pfft, that’s such bullshit. I don’t buy snapbacks, I just steal Jonas’.”

“Poor Jonas, you steal his hats, you steal his beer. Why does he keep you around?”

“My good looks, obviously.”

Even laughed, “Oh of course, my mistake. How did I not guess that?”

Isak shrugged, his eyes glinting flirtatiously, “I don’t know, but you’d better shape up or I’ll leave you for Jonas, someone that actually appreciates my beauty.”

Even leaned back in shock, “Did you just reference _Grease_?”

“Maybe.”

“I’m so turned on right now.”

“Too bad you don’t realize how good you’ve got it with this handsome face in your life,” Isak quipped.

“I have work, and a boner,” Even squinted accusatorially, “You’re evil.”

“And you love me.”

There was no way to stop his fond smile, “Yeah, yeah I really do.”

They stood there again for a few long moments, making what the boys called ‘googly eyes’ at each other, until Isak broke the spell and pushed Even’s keys at him, demanding he bring home the bacon so he could spend it all on Michael Bay movies.

“You’re the worst!” Even shouted from the other side of the door as Isak shut it in his face.

“Love you, too!”

Even shook his head and grinned. 

He couldn’t believe how much he loved his ridiculous, grumpy marshmallow of a boyfriend. Even if he did blaspheme. Honestly, how dare he say Michael Bay’s name in their _home_? Was nothing sacred anymore?


End file.
